Teen titans green forever
by yqyoung
Summary: I'm bad at spelling so sorry. review please because i hate bad ideas as much as you and lemons latter chapters. AND yes beast boy will fight like every 10 chapters so not much action sorry: tring to change pic srry
1. Chapter 1

Green meets green

Beastboy stood there looking at the stars. He was happy just 5 minutes ago till Revan dumped him. He didn't allow anyone see him cry but he couldn't stop them. He made is decision he would quit the titans and go out to the world. Not as beastboy or Garfield. He would become someone he knew…..He would become Drake podero (his old best friend that died in a flood).

Dinner time

Everyone was setting at the table but Beastboy that night. "Hey anyone seen bb I finally start to try tofu but he doesn't watch" stated Cyborg. "Probley crying" Revan muttered in her mind. "What if he's in trouble Starfire" yelled. "He's not in trouble" said Robin. "How do you know boyfriend Robin" said starfire. "Well one he's bb, two he can look after himself, and three he just texted me he's leaving the titans". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE CANT BE GONE" Starfire and Cyborg yelled in unison.

"He also says never try to find him and that he will be back after some soul seachen"Robin stated.

PARIS

That's were his new life begins. He saved a lot of money over the years and with his powers who needs transpire tation. Well here we go another day another life. "BEASTBOY IS THAT YOU" soddenly rang in his head and he knew who it was. "Crap" Drake yelled as a French super model talked him and kissed him. "GEARFIELD FINALLY FOUND YOU AFTER 3 YEARS" the women yelled.

"Hi Lilli" drake said.

3 HOURS LATER

Drake woke up in his old room in Paris with the women he dumped for Revan. My life begins here Drake thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I have seen that one favorite and it made my day so I'm back and no more hour written chapters the fox boss deserves more and to tell the truth I forgot about this story when I saw minecraft was on here.

I will only do the lines when it goes from BB/Argent to titans or my oc who you will meet.

Drake walked outside he knew that he needed to better himself. The fake identity he made is done. No more jokes, comics, and even tofu. Drake started to a mountain he where he would begin his training hoping for a new life.

Lily p.o.v

As I opened my eyes to see my green lover I saw he was gone. I couldn't believe it. That was the second time he's just walked out on me and I won't let happen again.

Lily started to put on her costume. She didn't care if her secret life as Argent would get out. (I don't know her real name so it will be Lily).

TITANS

"Friend Robin I fear from friend Beast boy's location" sighed Starfire.

"Star he is FINE PLEASE STOP TELLING ME THIS" Robin said/screamed.

"Robin I'm getting second guess on that". I can't find him anywhere" said CY

Raven sat there mediating but couldn't it was a war zone in her mind. Her emotions were going crazy. Angry was sad, happy was mad affection wanted to kill herself along with timid and wisdom. To say she was going crazy was an understatement. After searching with her soul self-20 times she couldn't find beast boy he was gone. Like a whisper in the wind.

Angry: we have searched everywhere RAVEN

Timid: let me hang myself please wisdom

Wisdom: no it's my turn

"Ok I'm sorry for doing it to beast boy without considering you people but this is my life" Raven screamed (sorry Rae/BB fans but Raven is a bitch in this stories on the outside inside she is an angel).

Drake

As I get to the top of the mountain I see the man that could toughen me up. Beast boy or Drake as I heard what brings you here. "Shut up you know why Slade" said Drake. The man in question turned around. "Ok Beast boy let's begin.

1 YEAR LATER

Slade lay in a hole broken and scared for his life after training Drake he attacked him. Who knew my boys beast friend would kill me slade thought as he died.

Drake stood there looking at a grave he laid a rose there in honor of a man long since dead.

"Happy 16 Drake your wish for your dad is finally put to rest" Drake whispered.

After want seemed hours he made it to a place he would never come back to. As he walked he read a sign. "No one welcome"

As he knocked on the door an 18 year old girl opened the door.

"Can't you read you moron" she screamed as she saw the tan man in front of her. As Drake looked at her he started turning his skin back to green and removed his hood.

TEEN TITANS

It was another failed attempt to get a replacement for Beast boy. They tried 400 times and came short ever time.

Where is all the good hero's screamed Robin as a man that had the power to have his gender change walked away.

"Next" screamed CY

A kid walked up to the teens in front of them.

"YOUR POWERS"

The teen took a deep breath and grew metal knifes out of his hands.

"Is that it "asked Robin in a bored fashion.

"You wish" said the teen. As he did a back a flip and metal shot from the ground and went to his skin. With complete control he made the metal in to working wings, a grill, a giant claw, and enforced his body with it making him indestructibly as he made lava in his hands and dumped it on his head.

"Well someone with some talent" said CY

"Yea I have seen those people that was just massacre when they attacked me" oh there's 50 guys knocked out you should handle that" said the teen.

"After this" Raven said in a cold manner. She then handed him a paper.

Name: X

RACE: black/white

Physical: *X lifts up his shirt* (muscular six pack with 1 faint scar)

Family: No comment

Religion: I really don't care about this

Favorite food: I eat anything *Starfire screams excitedly*


	3. Chapter 3

1 A quick messege teen titans p.o.v will know be X'S P.O.V.

2 while in action they will be in there eyes but when its chat its regular

3 leave some feedback comments posts etc

"Argent just let me say something ok" said beastboy.

"No you fucking fa"…. Screamed the girl.

"BEASTBOY" said argent?

The man did something he hadn't done in a year he hugged Argent. As the two hugged an explosion could be heard in the distance but they didn't care. Theymay be super heros but even super heros don't come at the call of a explosen.

X p.o.v

"You forgot some things on the application" said a very annoyed raven.

"Some people need privacy" replied X.

"That's not how it works" said raven

After those words were spoking a explosion could be heard in the distance.

"TITANS TROUBLE MEET IN THE COMIN ROOM" yelled Robin!

As they ran off I justluaghed at how retarded that was. As I flew I saw what did it. Huge monsters made out stone,electricity,andsome kind of redish gunk. I flew in and tried to knock out the gunk one. As I hit I came out to a huge stone fist to the face. I then jumped and did a akward twist and smashed him with my foot. To say he fell was a understatement. When he hit the ground it made a crater which was filling with the electric and gunky monster. I couldn't breath as I was swept with them. I didn't want to use my powers but this was to killing me. As the metal washed over me I summed the electrity to me. And I relised it upwards. Then I relized my mistake to late this gunk was a liquid. Most times I would shrug electity of but this was too much. The monster was already inside me. The stone monster then jumped up in pain taking me with him. As I landed a I saw what they looked like. The stone monster was burned and knocked out,the gunk was dead,and the eletrict guy was no where to be found. As I was looking around the titans arrived. I know I looked like complete shit but I didn't care as I smiled and waved my hands too the dead monster. Just then a news man rushed me.

"Sir sir can I ask was that painful" said the news man.

"AH sure" said X

"It was not as painful as you would think but eletricty doesn't hurt me that much" said X.

"And do you relized that plasmas is dead" exclaimed the reporter.

"That's the think about heros we forget about the fact that they are tring to kill you said X.

"HERE WE ARE FOLKS A HERO WITH SOME NUTS" screamed the reporter. As that dam stone monster started to moan in pain hopefully.

"Sir how does it fill to kill a monster while the teen titans just put them in jail" said another reporter.

"Well I don't really like putting people in prison. Its like putting micheal Jordan and his fans in a locked room. And then after a while they find a way out" X said

"So you like to kill them" said the reporter.

"Yes and no. Yes because sometimes its needed. Like the joker that crazy bitch goes to jail just to bust out. No because im not a ceril killer said X.

"Thank you for this interview. And this is Serah from channel 7 news signing off" said sarah.

I walked over to the titans and by their faces I knew I was in.

"So who wants pizza" I said camly.

As we sat down the waiter came very quickly.

"So what do you want sir" the waiter says.

"I want a large pizza with fries,cheese,popcorn,and some ketchup on it.

"With starfire I think I would be used to this" joked Cyborg

All that did him was get 3 dirty looks. As they waited X saw a man walk by with a girl and felt something in him break and rage feel him. But he shrugged it off. He didn't care for her any more. As the food cm he grabbed a slice and started eating. As he was eating he felt someone reach over and take a slice and replace it. When X looked up he saw a slice of starfires pizza. Sittin in his box. So he decided to try.

"Wow star this taste great" said X.

"Yours is most exelent to friend X said starfire.

-Ok guys thanks for reading 100 all ready for me that's awesome im starting a minecraft story and its goin to have X (no power) and another oc. This will be like najees when it comes to some of the princess but not all and you should really check him out when it comes to his stories I even downloaded fanfictions app so I can know exactly when he updates.


End file.
